


The Exorcism of Yuri Katsuki

by Raz_McSpaz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Because I can, Demon Summoning, Demonic Possession, Demons, Exorcisms, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I started this at 4 am, I wasn't I was sleep deprived, I'll probaby fuck this up, M/M, Mental Health Issues Mentioned, OCs are the lawyers and such, Ouija board gone wrong, Rating May Change, Victor spelt with 'C', What Was I Thinking?, Yuri K with one 'U', will add more charaters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-07 15:11:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10363272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raz_McSpaz/pseuds/Raz_McSpaz
Summary: When a small get together with a few friends had wrong, Victor Nikiforov is left as the prime suspect of an incident in which he is innocent of.To prove his innocence, he has decided to show the world the truth whether they believe him or not, the problem is... Would anyone believe that demons exist?(Based of the "Exorcism of Emily Rose" movie)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I had this in my head for a while and I decided to write it. I kinda wanted to give the YOI fandom something different and I haven't seen any fics about demon possession so here ya go!
> 
> I know next to nothing about possession or exorcisms (especially from different countries) so I'm gonna try my best to search for as many things as I can to make it at least somewhat accurate, I apologize beforehand if I get anything wrong, as well as language since I'll be using Google translate (not really reliable I know I'm sorry). I'm also not sure if I'll continue since it's more of me practicing with writin.
> 
> Also, I would like to apologize for any grammar errors since English is not my first language. If you find any errors or typos please let me know and I'll go back and fix it!

_“Guys, I don't think this is such a good idea…” said Yuri Katsuki as his friends and fiance sat around the Ouija board that was being set up on his and Victor's living room floor, he was still wondering how a small get together of just hanging out and catching up with some friends ended up in them trying to communicate with the dead._

_“C’mon, Yuri, loosen up!” Phichit smiled as he plopped down next to Yuri, he placed his fingertips on the planchette of the spirit board “It's just a game, besides I've always wanted to try this out with you!”_

_“I don’t know…” Yuri frowned as he watched Victor and Yurio place their fingertips on the planchette as well._

_Yurio rolled his eyes,”C’mon, Katsudon, stop being a damn wuss, it's just a game.”_

_“Yurio,” Victor warned the teen, he sighed and shook his head as the blond Russian rolled his eyes at him, he turned and gave his nervous fiance a gentle smile, “It's okay, lyubov moya, you can sit this out if you want.” Yuri shook his head as he placed his fingertips to the planchette, he turned and returned Victor's smile._

_“It's fine and they're right. It's just a game, what harm can it do?”_

* * *

 

The bright flashes and the snapping of cameras filled the air as an emotionless Victor Nikiforov walked up the steps to the courthouse, he wordlessly walked past the microphones that were shoved in his face and ignored the questions that the reporters threw his way about the incident.

“Mr. Nikiforov, is it true that you're officially retiring due the incident!?”

“Mr. Nikiforov, what was your involvement in the incident!?”

“Mr. Nikiforov, what are your thoughts about being accused of something so tragic!?”

“Mr. Nikiforov, do you really believe that the incident was caused by something that wasn't human!?”

Victor froze at the doors of the court when he heard that last question, he hesitated for a moment before walking inside.

Victor walked down the large hallway leading to the courtroom, as he walked he couldn't help but think back about what happened a month ago. He clutched his fists as he remembered that night that continues to haunt him in his dreams.

“Vitya.”

Victor looked at the familiar nickname seeing Yakov and his lawyer, Sasha Volkov, waiting for him outside the courtroom, he forced a smile, “Sorry I'm late,” he said “Traffic was hectic and this place is swarmed with reporters.”

“Vitya,” Yakov repeated, his voice unusually soft “Are you sure you want to-”

“I am.” Victor interrupted, Yakov frowned but didn't push forward.

“Mr. Nikiforov,” Sasha piped in, “I must warn you what we're up against, a lot of people are convinced that you were involved in the incident and want you plead guilty.”

Victor nodded, “I know,” he looked his lawyer in the eye “Whether they believe me or not, I want to give my side of the story.”

“Very well,” Sasha said as he placed his hand on the door knob, “Do you still want to-”

“I do,” Victor interrupted again, he pulled his phone from his pocket and handed it to Sasha “I want you to play the videos once I give my side.”

* * *

   
_The cold night Russian wind howled as four bodies dumped pieces of a board and a planchette into a freshly dug up hole on the ground, Victor grabbed the shovel and started covering up the pieces and planchette with the cold, nearly frozen earth._

_“We're never talking about this,” Yurio said as he watched the silver haired Russian bury the broken Ouija board, what they thought was just a harmless game turned out to be one of the biggest mistakes they have ever made._

_~~~_  
_They were sat around the spirit board asking simple questions that went unanswered, it wasn't until Yuri spoke up after being silent for several minutes that the planchette started moving slowly around the board, Yuri swallowed nervously as he asked “H-how many of you are there?”_

_The planchette slowly moved towards the numbers on the board._

_‘1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6’_

_“Six?”_

_‘Y-E-S’_

_They had asked a few more questions before deciding to end it, “We really appreciate you guys coming to talk to us!” Phichit said cheerfully “It's getting late and we should get going, bye guys!”_

_‘N-O’_

_The four of them looked at the board confused, “No?”_

_‘N-O-T-L-E-A-V-I-N-G’_

_‘P-H-I-C-H-I-T’_

_“How'd you know my-”_

_‘1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6’_

_Yuri lifted his head and looked towards the group, none of them had mentioned their names once the planchette started moving “Okay, whoever's moving this thing stop, it's not funny.”_

_“Yuri, we're not moving it.”_

_“There's no way this thing can move on it's own, Victor, so whoever's moving it stop.”_

_Once those words left Yuri's mouth the board had started to shake under their hands and the planchette started to move faster across the board. Yuri furrowed his brow “What the hell?”_

_‘1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6’_

_‘N-O-E-S-C-A-P-E’_

_‘T-U-E-S-N-O-B-I-S’_

_‘Y-U-R-I-K-A-T-S-U-K-I’_

_Yuri removed his hands from the planchette in shock at seeing his name spelt out on the board, the action caused the board to shake violently and the planchette to dart quickly around the board repeating the same numbers over and over. The air in the room had seemed to close in on Yuri as a sudden dizziness overcame him, he felt his throat constrict as if he were being choked by unseen hands causing him to see black dots. Just when he was feeling faint the dizziness past and he could breathe again, he looked up as he coughed to see that the board was broken and three pairs of eyes were looking at him in concern._

_“Let's not do this again,” Victor said receiving several nods of agreement in the small circle._  
_~~~_

_Victor put the shovel aside once he finished burying the broken spirit board, “I agree with Yurio, let's pretend this never happened.”_

_Phichit nodded, “Agreed.”_

_Victor glanced over at Yuri who had remained silent after the Ouija board incident, “Are you okay, lyubov moya?”_

_Yuri nodded slowly, “Yeah… Let's just go home.”_

_The four friends left the area and made their way home, none of them mentioning the incident that happened a few hours ago. Little did they know that having had gotten rid of the Ouija board did not get rid of whatever it was that managed to escape._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure I screw up the court seen, sorry about that ^^'''
> 
> Anyways I did some searching in Google and found out that Japan actually has Catholic priests and churches even though the number of Catholics there is rather small. I never knew that and just found that to be interesting.
> 
> I'm sticking to having a Catholic priest here like in the movie (though I added two), now I'm not Catholic but I would like to apologize if I get anything wrong or accidentally offend any one who is. I will gladly accept any help, advice or correction on the matter once I get to that point.

_The soft clinking of glass and ceramic plates rang from the kitchen as Yuri put away the freshly washed dishes from his and Victor's dinner. The silver haired Russian had gone back to the rink when he realized he had forgotten to do somethings for Yakov before leaving. Neither mentioned the incident with the Ouija board the previous night, though Makkachin has refused to go to his dog bed at the far end of the living room and wouldn't even step foot near it. Victor and Yuri had tried to coax the poodle to join them on the couch earlier that evening but the old dog refused, he had even tried to prevent them from going into the living room by stepping in front of them and growling towards it. They brushed it off as some critter that had managed to get into their apartment, they figured they'd just put up some harmless traps and release it outside._

_Yuri hummed softly to himself as he dried his hands once he finished putting the dishes away, he smiled as he heard the familiar soft clicking of Makkachin’s claws against the kitchen floor. He turned around to greet the poodle before frowning, the overgrown pup was nowhere in sight._

_Yuri shrugged and walked out the kitchen turning the light off thinking Makkachin had just wandered off to a different room. He starting making his way to his bedroom when his phone buzzed, signaling a text._

_He pulled his phone out and read the message._

_‘Hey, lyubov moya! Sorry, but I'm gonna be home late,Yakov was still here and was chewing my ass out again.’_

_Yuri smiled as he replied to Victor's text._

_‘That's nothing new, you drive me up the wall as well sometimes.’_

_‘Yuuurrriii!! So mean!’_

_‘It's true though, anyway I just finished the dishes and I'm gonna head to bed.’_

_‘Okay, my love! I'm almost done here so I'll be home in a bit, sleep well, I love you.’_

_‘Okay, I love you too. Good night.’_

_Yuri pocketed his phone once more when he heard the sound of claws against the kitchen floor again, he turned around to face the dark kitchen as the sounds continued, a dark figure was slowly pacing in the kitchen “Makkachin?” Yuri called as he started to make his way to the kitchen, he halted in his steps when he heard Makkachin bark behind him, he turned to see the old poodle staring at him from the top of the stairs, his tail wagging slightly._

_Yuri faced the kitchen again, the sounds had stopped and the dark figure had disappeared. Yuri shook his head and headed up the stairs to his bedroom giving Makkachin a quick pet._

_‘I'm just hearing and seeing things,’ Yuri thought as he went to bed ‘It's probably nothing'_

* * *

 "All rise,” the bailiff said “The supreme Court of the Russian federation is now in session.”

Victor took a deep breath as the judge gave the opening speech, he silently sat as the bailiff went over the first case. He stood once he heard the judge's voice.

“Are you the defendant of this case?” The judge asked.

“Yes, Your Honor.”

“And what is you name and age?”

“Victor Nikiforov, 28.”

The judge nodded, “Alright Mr. Nikiforov, you, as well as Father Albert Ivanov and Father Takashi Kitagawa are charged with the death and negligence of your student and fiance Yuri Katsuki. How do you plead?” 

“Not guilty.” 

Quiet murmurs filled the courtroom before quieting down once the judge banged his gavel “Thank you, Mr. Nikiforov.” 

The rest of the speech went by as a blur to Victor, he was starting to get nervous. Yuri's family knows he's innocent as well as his friends but would these people believe him? Would they think the videos are fake? He let out the breath, he'll try everything he can to prove his innocence.

“The prosecution may make its opening statement.”

* * *

  _Yuri climbed into bed and placed his glasses on the nightstand beside him as pulled the sheets close to himself and curling up. He let out a sigh through his nose as he got comfortable, he closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them to Makkachin’s loud growling from outside the room “Makkachin? What's wrong buddy?” Yuri said as he got out of bed and walked towards the dog, the poodle's growling slowly decreased as Yuri made his way to him, he knelt down and scratched behind the old dog's ear “You know you can come in, boy,” Yuri told the poodle as he stood up “Come on.”_

_Makkachin stood and lightly tugged on Yuri's sweatpants, he let go and backed up as he let out a bark “Makkachin,” Yuri sighed “It's late, now's not the time to play, to go bed.” Yuri started to head to back to bed when the dog let out a defensive bark as he started to growl once more “Mak-” Yuri began before the door was suddenly slammed shut in front of him causing Makkachin's barking and growling to increase as he began to scratch at the door._

_Yuri slowly backed away from the door as fear started to crawled up his spine, the back of his knees hit the bed when he felt a sudden weight pushed him down pinning him to the bed “Wha-!?” Yuri coughed out as the same feeling of being choked returned, he clawed at his throat as he felt fingers squeezing his neck. Tears started to form in his eyes as he felt an ice cold hand run up his stomach and lifting up his shirt, Yuri tried to swallow around the invisible fingers around his throat as he pulled his shirt down the action causing the feeling around his neck to tighten._

_He coughed and clawed at his throat again when felt the icy hands lift his shirt again, Yuri pulled his shirt down again when the weight over him got heavier. He felt ice cold fingers wrap tightly around his wrists and pin his arms above his head, Yuri cried out and thrashed as he felt the hands on his stomach dig their invisible fingers into his skin._

_Yuri shut his eyes tightly as the unseen hands tightened their grips on his body, the weight that was over him seemed to have gotten heavier before he screamed in pain at the feeling of something forcibly entering his body as the icy hands disappeared. Violent sobs racked his body as the pain had yet to fade, he whimpered when he felt hands on him again, this time warmer and gentle, followed by a wet nose nuzzling into his cheek._

_“Shhh, it's okay, lyubov moya. You're okay, I'm here.”_

_Yuri sobbed as he gripped tightly onto Victor's shirt. Makkachin whimpered and laid his head on Yuri's side to try and comfort him. Yuri's sobs eventually subsided after awhile as Victor ran his fingers through his hair soothingly. He slowly lifted his bloodshot eyes towards the broken door, Victor must of broken it down he thought. He buried his face in Victor's chest when he pressed his lips against Yuri's hair, he had no idea what happened, but as he closed his eyes he hoped it was just a bad dream._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure I screwed up the opening statements ;w; I tried my best.
> 
> It might not be accurate but here Yuri is being to get the beginning symptoms of his possession with the hallucinations and the sensitive hearing, I don't think this is something that would happen in a "real life possession" but it is something that happened in the movie so I'm gonna leave it there.
> 
> The dog that Yuri saw was a Hellhound https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/45/dd/8e/45dd8ee4ad133456ad9fd227599a906d.jpg
> 
> Also the girl that was mentioned is Anneliese Michel, whom the movie is loosely based out of https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anneliese_Michel

“Good morning, ladies and gentlemen,” the prosecutor's voice rang throughout the courtroom, “My name, is Anatoly Petrov, I'm the head district attorney, and I represent the people.“ Anatoly walked slowly towards the jury, he held his head up with the confidence of someone successful, Victor swallowed the sudden lump that formed in his throat, he knew from Volkov that Petrov would not back down easily, “This case that is being represented to you show that the victim was unable to care for himself due to some serious medical conditions that rendered him physically and psychologically incapable to do so.” Petrov stopped in front of the jury as he continued with his opening statement, “His care, was wholly entrusted to that man, the defendant, Mr. Victor Nikiforov, his coach and fiance,” he pointed towards Victor, “As well as Father Albert Ivanov and Father Takashi Kitagawa. He became their responsibility and they betrayed it by persuading him to stop his medical treatment in favor of an exorcism ritual done by both Father Albert Ivanov and Father Takashi Kitagawa to allegedly cure him of ‘demonic forces’, which resulted in the victim's death.”

Victor flinched at being reminded of Yuri's death once more, Anatoly turned and slowly made his way to his desk, “Mr. Sasha Volkov, is the attorney defending the defendants while I stand to represent the people, but that's not really why I'm here today,” he opened his suitcase and pulled out a thin yellow envelope, “I'm here on behalf of someone who is no longer with us, someone who can't take the stand and testify what happened in his know words. A young man, that could've been your son, could've been mine, a man who trusted his fiance with his life,” he opened the envelope and pulled out a photograph, the photograph was of a smiling Yuri, he was leaning against the side of the ice rink in his training outfit a bright smile on his face, “This is what he looked like, before the defendants began their religious treatment.” He put the photograph back before producing another, he held it up causing the jury to gasp and murmur quietly amongst themselves, the photograph was of Yuri.

His large brown eyes were dull and unseeing, his skin was pale and his once pink lips were blue. Large bruises painted the skin around his eyes and lips as well as what looked like burn marks. “This photograph was taken the day of his death, I stand here for Yuri Katsuki, who died horribly at age twenty four.” He slid the photograph back in the envelope, “You won't be seeing Yuri here day after after during this trial, but I hope that you'll remember him as who he was when he was still alive, full of hope and dreams, as he was before the defendants were done with him and left him to die, thank you.”

Victor let out a shaky sigh as Petrov returned to his desk, Yakov had assured Victor that Volkov was one of the best lawyers in all of Saint Petersburg, but with Petrov’s opening statement he really hoped that were true.

* * *

 

_Yuri was immediately hit with the sharp loud scrapes of blades hitting and gliding on the hard ice, a sound that he had found comforting since he had first put on a pair of ice skates now brought him pain as the sound reached his suddenly sensitive ears. A hand on his arm jerked him from his daze, “Are you alright, zolotse?” Victor asked as he looked at Yuri with a look of concern, Yuri lowered his hands from his ears. He didn't realize his hands lift to his ears to try and block out the uncomfortable sound of the blades hitting the ice, Yuri slowly nodded, “Y-yeah, I'm.. I'm okay,” he gave Victor a small smile but he was sure it came out as a grimace._

_Yuri made quick work of tying his skates to practice his new routine, he removed his skate guards and stepped on the ice. He tried to ignore the pain in his ears as he practiced his jumps only to fall hard on the ice each time, he laid on the ice breathing heavily as Victor and Yurio made their way to him, “Oi, Katsudon!” Yurio's voice rang painfully in Yuri's head, “The hell's wrong with you? You haven't fucked up this much since last year.”_

_He shook his head slowly as Victor helped him up, “I don't know,” he replied, “I guess I'm just tired is all.” Yurio scoffed, “Maybe you and Victor should leave whatever nasty thing that you two do to when you don't have training first thing in the morning.” Yuri blushed up to his ears, and Victor laughing wasn't helping much “N-no! I-it isn't anything like that!”_

_“Oh, Yurio,” Victor laughed, “I wish we could've gotten to do anything ‘nasty’ last night!”_

_“Victor, stop!” “That's not my name, old man!” Both Yuris yelled in unison as Victor laughed._

_Yurio rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue, “Whatever, I'm going back to practicing and your ass better not get in my way.” And with that, they angry Russian kitten went back to practicing his routine. Yuri sighed,”You're unbelievable,” he mumbled at his fiance has the silver haired Russian chuckled, “Sorry, sorry! I just love seeing you get all flustered is all!” Victor's smile dropped as concern appeared on his face once more, “Zolotse, are you sure you don't wanna talk about what happened last night?”_

_The incident from the previous night flashed through Yuri's mind, the dark figure that was pacing back and forth in the dark kitchen, the ice cold fingers that were pinning him to the bed, the feeling of something forcing it's way into his body._

_“Y-yeah,” Yuri forced a smile to appear on his lips, “It was probably just a bad dream.”_

_But why did it feel so real?_

* * *

 

“Good morning, ladies and gentlemen,” Sasha greeted as he made his opening statement, “As Mr. Petrov said, my name's Sasha Volkov and am Mr. Nikiforov’s defense attorney.” He walked towards the jury with his head held high, “I'm also here to defend Fathers Ivanov and Kitagawa. Now, to tell you all the truth, I found this case to be rather absurd, I just didn't believe it.” He admitted as he stopped in front of the jury.

“But, I was also curious. I did some research before taking the case and found out that there's a similar unsolved case that happened in Germany in 1952. Just like Mr. Katsuki, the victim was said to be possessed and underwent multiple exorcisms before her death in 1976.” Volkov locked his eyes with the jury, determination in his eyes, “Not only do I stand here to defend Mr. Nikiforov and Fathers Ivan and Kitagawa, but I also stand here to help tell Mr. Katsuki’s story, and I won't back down until we do. Thank you.”

* * *

 

_Yuri untied his skates after practice, his headache had only gotten stronger with each scrape of the blades on the ice, he had failed all his jumps unable to concentrate due to the pain. He placed his skates in his bag before starting to make his way to the hall. As he walked down the hall from the locker room he heard the unmistakable sound of claws against uncarpeted floor behind him, he turned around only for the noise to stop._

_Yuri furrowed his brow when a large black dog that reached up to his chest stalked its way toward him it's red glowing eyes staring into his eyes. Yuri backed up before his back hit the wall, he frozen as the dog got closer, blood mixed with saliva dripping from the corners of it’s mouth._

_“Tu es nobis.”_

_Yuri gasped at the deep raspy voice that came from the dog, the blood dripping from the dog's mouth fell onto his sneakers. He pressed himself against the wall as the dog leaned close, it's hot breath ghosting over his face as the smell of blood and rotten flesh hit his nostrils._

_“Yuri!”_

_Victor's voice snapped Yuri out of his trance causing him to jump, blinked as he stared in from of him, ‘The hell?’ He thought to himself as he stared at the empty space in front of him. The large dog was nowhere sight, brown eyes scanned the hall as Victor made his way towards his shaken fiance._

_“Yuri? Are you alright?”_

_Yuri continued to scan the hall, there was no way a dog that large could just disappear into thin air, “H-hey, Vi-Victor?” Yuri asked, he winced at how shaken his voice sounded, “Wh-where did the dog go?”_

_Victor raised a brow, “Dog? What dog? You were just standing there staring at the ground.” Yuri turned towards Victor, with absolute fear in his eyes. Victor frowned, “Yuri, are sure you're ok-.”_

_“I'm fine,” Yuri interrupted, “Let's, let's just go home, yeah?” He took Victor's hand and lead him out the rink as one thought crossed his mind._

_What's wrong with me?_

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Victor was the one who broke the board
> 
> P.S.S. "Tu es nobis" is "You're ours" according to Google XP


End file.
